Bathroom Break
by Songstone
Summary: Deidara is going to make them late for art class. Again. Sasori doesn't even have time to be mad at his best friend since he was just sent on an errand he won't soon forget. -Pre-SasoDei love...warning for awkwardness and brain breakage-


**Bathroom Break**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: 8D I wrote something stupid again. LOL.**

Sasori sighed, waiting outside of the girl's restroom.

He made a point to glare extra hard at the boys that laughed at him for standing so obediently outside of the room, but they didn't seem to notice much.

Why? Why did Deidara have to take so long in the bathroom? Sure, she had long hair to fix, but did it honestly take that long to get it tied up in the usual half ponytail?

Maybe she was sick or something. She could have eaten something bad during lunchtime...

The thirteen-year-old jerked forward a bit when he heard the door creak open, and he turned, waiting expectantly for his best friend to walk out.

"Psst...! 'Sori, un!" Deidara's voice came from inside of the bathroom, and soon after, her head poked around the corner, one blue eye looking around frantically for the redheaded boy.

"Deidara." Sasori said, calling her attention. "Come on, we're going to be late for art class." He said, his tone a bit irritated. Even in his young age, he was an impatient person; he hated to be kept waiting (namely by Deidara) and he hated to be late for his classes.

"W-wait! Sasori! Un!" The blonde said quickly, shaking her head and reaching a hand out, grasping her friend's jacket before he walked away.

"What is it now, Deidara?" The redhead demanded with an exasperated sigh, pulling his jacket free from the girl's grasp and crossing his arms over his chest. A finger tapped against his arm irritably.

"I..." The girl's face went pink, and then red when she made eye contact with the other. "I need you to do me a favour, un..." She mumbled.

"...Well?" Sasori asked when Deidara didn't continue right away.

"Can you...un..." Deidara poked her head out further, looking around to be sure no one was with them. "Go ask a Kurenai-sensei for something?"

Sasori quirked a brow. "What do you want me to ask her?"

Deidara's hand was revealed again and she made a 'come here' motion with it.

Sasori huffed, not liking this at all, but he leaned forward until his face was a few inches in front of Deidara's.

The blonde girl leaned out more, practically pushing her lips against Sasori's ear as she mumbled something to him. "Please, un?" She ended, blinking across at him with one big, blue eye.

Sasori reeled back so quickly, he nearly tripped over his own two feet. "W-wh-what! No way!" He refused, shaking his head, his cheeks a hot pink in colour.

Deidara pouted. "Please! 'Sori! It's an _emergency_, un!" She begged him, lower lip giving a pathetic quiver as she watched him.

"..." The redhead's face stayed flushed, but he sighed and mumbled something while nodding. He couldn't just leave her there, after all. "Fine. Wait here." He instructed, turning and quickly stalking down the hall towards Kurenai's classroom.

- - -

It was about two minutes later when Sasori came back to the restrooms where he'd left Deidara, hiding something beneath his school jacket.

He rapped harshly on the bathroom door and glanced around himself in a self conscious manner, making sure no one could see him.

"Deidara." He hissed. His face was an even brightern shade of red now. "I got it."

A moment later, the door creaked back open, and Deidara peeked out at Sasori, looking him over. "Where is it, un?" She asked him urgently.

With one final sweeping glance around himself, Sasori pulled his hand out of his jacket and thrusted a small package of female sanitary napkins towards the girl.

"Here. Take it." He instructed, pushing the small box into Deidara's awaiting hand. Once she had a good hold on it, he released it and quickly turned around, back to the door once again.

"Thank you so much, Sasori, un!" Deidara said happily, shutting the door after herself once more.

It was only a few moments later that Sasori heard the door open again, and Deidara stepped outside, a shy smile over her lips when she saw that he was still waiting for her.

"Thanks again." She told him, giving him a one armed hug while she started to lead the way towards their classroom.

"Don't..." Sasori began, his cheeks just a light pink now. "_Ever_...make me do that again." He requested, looking slightly upwards towards the girl, eyes pleading.

Deidara just giggled and clung to him tighter whilst they walked. "No promises, un."

**Songstone: I should be shot dead already. XD**


End file.
